Jake Garrison (City Girls)
Jake Garrison is a fictional character from London based drama series City Girls created by Hannah. Jake is represented by actor Brandon Beemer . ''Brandon Beemer ''is well known for his roles as Shawn Brady on Days of our Lives and Owen Knight on The Bold and the Beautiful. He has also had guest starring roles in primetime shows such as CSI and CSI Miami. Brandon also took part of reality television show Dirty Soap with his long-term girlfriend Nadia Bjorlin, his former Days co-star. You can follow actor Brandon Beemer on Twitter . Characterisation and Back Story Jake is a genuine young man who fell off the rails at a young age. Jake lived with his alcoholic violent (step)father Terry who became more and more intolerant of Jake after his mother Julia's death. Eventually Jake discovered the reason behind this, he was the product of Julia's affair with John Roberts. Growing up with an alcoholic father led Jake into similiar habits and eventually Jake realised he had a drinking problem, unlike Terry, Jake vowed to seek help and has remained sober since beginning AA. Season Two When Max became worried about Izzie's drinking, he finally persuaded her to join AA, where she met the mysterious Jake Garrison. Izzie and Jake's friendship went from strength to strenth, leaving Max feeling somewhat jealous. However, in a final Season Two twist, a flashback revealed Jake's true identity- he was the love child of Izzie's ill father John. Season Three Izzie's 'secret' brother Jake Garrison began to develop feelings for Holly Newman and they began to get closer. Jake was the one who put the pieces together and realised that Tom was violent and hurting Holly. The last few episodes of the season focused on Holly's storyline. Holly slept with Jake on her hen night, but despite his attempts, she refused to change her mind about marrying Tom. On the day of the wedding, Jake revealed the truth to Izzie, but even Izzie and Ashley couldn't get Holly to change her mind. As Holly went to say her vows, she found the strength to say no and she left him at the alter. However, as Holly struggled to cope with the aftermath, she pushed Jake away. The season three finale ended with a twist when Jake and Max found a positive pregnancy test in the girl's bin. Season Four Jake struggled to know how to support Holly and give her the time to move on from her ordeal with Tom. Eventually took Holly's need for space literally and left London behind. However, as John Roberts was given a few weeks left to live, Jake's connection to the Roberts family was revealed. Izzie was devastated by Jake's true identity and hurt over the lies he had told. However, as Izzie came to terms with losing her father, she begun to let Jake in. Holly battled with her jealousy of Jake's relationship with Chrissie James throughout the last part of Season Four, however after Jake was involved in a car crash, Holly declared her love and Jake asked her to marry him. Season Five Season Five is due to begin in June 2014, it is set four years after the Season Four Finale. Only Shelley Hennig (Izzie), Rachel Melvin (Holly) and Julie Marie Berman (Ashley) have been confirmed to return.